


Falling For You

by fluentharmoney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Online Friendship, Recovered Memories, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentharmoney/pseuds/fluentharmoney
Summary: In a newly repetitive dream, George falls for a breathtaking stranger— literally. Every morning afterward, it feels like less of a dream and more of a memory messing with George's mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Some notes before you begin:
> 
> \- Anything written in italics represents what is occurring in George's head including his dreams and his thoughts!  
> \- I do not live in England, therefore if anything seems misleading or incorrect, it was not intentional.  
> \- IMPORTANT: If Dream or George mentions that they are uncomfortable with this fic, it will immediately be removed. I respect them dearly and the last thing I want to do is make them uncomfortable!

_A frigid wind struck George's face as he trudged through the snow blanketing the sidewalk. He grimaced and tugged his wool sweater tighter around his frail frame, attempting to block out the cold. The pace of his steps increased as the thick flakes falling from the clouds began to multiply. George hadn't prepared for such winds but was not astonished by the outcome, for he left the house in a rush without checking the weather. The only thing on the shivering boy's mind was his cozy, London apartment awaiting him. From across the bus stop, his apartment complex was nearly visible, motivating him to move quicker. He stuffed his hands, which were numb and unable to feel, into his jean pockets and began to jog. His rosy cheeks felt as if they were going to freeze, along with the liquid leisurely dripping from his red-tipped nose._

_The night's darkness was pierced by mild street lights guiding George home, block by block. His gaze focused on the ground below him, eyeing the placement of his steps, keeping himself from slipping on ice. Tuning out to the thudding of his strides, he barely made out the man pacing towards him, head in his phone, until the two were almost head to head. George's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up, heels sliding out from under his body, lunging himself backward. He rotated his arms back in an attempt to break the fall, yet was caught by an unfamiliar figure. His hands gripped onto the pair of arms securing him as he slowly caught his breath, trying to decipher what had just occurred._

_Gentle, jade eyes gazed upon him, infinite questions spiraling behind them. Dirty blonde locks escaping the boy's hat waved elegantly as if they were dancing to the wind's alleviating tune. The street lights enhanced the pale freckles scattering from the top of his nose down to his scarlet cheeks, leading George's eyes to the boy's cracked, blossom pink lips. Parting slightly, a raspy, deep voice escaped, quoting, "Uh, are you alright?"_

_George stared at the face inches away from his, words unable to come out of his dry lips. All of it was so much to take in. The slip, the catch, the beautiful boy awaiting his response. Tender eyes latched onto his, leaving George dumbstruck. Never before had he seen such an individual, and never before had he been left speechless, caught in a magical trance, by someone's charm._

_"Hello?" the blonde questioned, interrupting George's daze._

_Zoning back into reality, George realized he had been in the boy's arms the entire time, and rushingly stood up, readjusting his sweater and jeans._

_"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"No, no, it's okay, I'm just glad I was here at the right time. That could've been bad."_

_George noticed the American accent right away, but the blonde beat him to it._

_"Yeah, I know," he chuckled, bringing his glove-covered hands to his head, readjusting his hat. George couldn't help but notice how big his hands were... how long his fingers were. "You're not the first to give me that look, trust me. Long story short, I moved here a few months ago just 'cause. Beautiful place, isn't it,"_

_"Uh, yeah, very. Kind of slippery though," George joked, looking back into the boy's eyes for a sign of approval. The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he scoffed._

_"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't be running. Where are you off to in such a rush, anyway?"_

_George had forgotten how numb he had felt earlier, how he had desperately been longing for the satisfying warmth of a fireplace or a nice cup of tea. His teeth chattered lightly and his body shook, begging to escape the cold, but the Brit hadn't noticed. His attention was caught on the boy in front of him. Jawline so keen, it could cut glass. Sparkling eyes filled with endless stories and mysteries, so easy to get lost in. Hands so effortlessly large, George could only imagine the bruises they could leave on his fragile body. But that was weird._

_What the fuck is wrong with me? He questioned himself silently._

_"It's stupid, but I was just trying to get back to my apartment to warm up," George replied, a pang of embarrassment taunting him, turning his red cheeks an even darker shade._

_The blonde boy's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for keeping you, you probably hate me right now. Where's your apartment? I can walk you back."_

_"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm ok, I like the cold anyway," George lied. "Also, I can't hate the person who saved my life."_

_Blossom lips smiled at George's response, setting off fireworks in his heart. "I don't know about your life, but who knows," he laughed. "Please let me walk you back, it's the least I can do."_

_His shining eyes studied George, noticing the boy's body shivering in the brisk wind._

_"Thank you, you really don't have-"_

_"Here," the blonde interrupted, offering George his coat. "I can see you shaking."_

_George looked at the boy, reaching out to grab the coat. His gaze lowered to the hands holding it, which were then placed into the pockets of the blonde's sweatpants as George slipped it on. The coat was a little big, as the boy was significantly taller than him, but it was more comfortable than anything George owned._

_"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you," George rambled nervously. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_"Well, you could tell me your name,"_

_Skipping an extra beat, George's heart sped._

_"Uh, I'm George. Can you... What's your name?" he stuttered._

_"Clay."_

_"Oh," George replied, struggling to find a response. "cool."_

_Clay nodded and shuffled awkwardly._

_"So, where's your apartment?"_

_"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just a few more blocks this way."_

_Clay followed George home closely, hurriedly looking over every once in a while to study the brunette. Small flakes of snow sat lightly on George's dark eyelashes, bringing out his mocha-colored eyes, so irresistible to Clay, like a bear drawn to honey. Every time Clay would sneak a glance, he'd study a different feature, like George's messy, dark hair, dusted with soft flakes, or his thin, pale lips that every once in a while the brunette would drag his teeth over, causing Clay's stomach to knot._

_As the two walked in awkward silence, George could feel the blonde's eyes on him, inspecting him up and down. His cheeks flushed as he ducked his head to study the sidewalk once again. Stopping in front of a small, petite apartment complex, George awkwardly stared at the stranger beside him, the gears in his mind unable to twist._

_"I'm guessing this is it," Clay remarked, slicing the silence in half._

_"Yeah," George quietly spoke in return. "Thank you, by the way,"_

_Soft, green eyes locked onto deep, brown ones. A heartwarming smile rose at the corners of Clay's lips as he replied, "Of course. I'm just really glad I was there when I was, you know?"_

_George could hear his heart pumping, but not because he was out of breath. The brunette stared longingly at Clay who was now standing in front of him, only a couple of feet away. Emerald eyes glistened in the winter night, reflecting the yellow gleam of the street light looming over the two. A warm glow slipped into George's heart, melting him completely. It didn't seem real, it was like he was living in a movie. A beautiful stranger catching his fall, lending him his coat..._

_His coat._

_Remembering the comfy fabric soothing his shaking shoulders wasn't his, George swiftly removed it and held it out to Clay._

_"Oh, I almost forgot you had that," he laughed, reaching to grab the dangling coat from George's hand._

_As he took the coat from the frail boy's grasp, their hands grazed lightly, sending shivers up George's spine. Although Clay's fingers were hugged by his thin gloves, George could almost feel their warmth from under the fabric. His hand flinched as he felt the fabric rub against it slowly, but he hesitated to pull back. The moment was quick, leaving George to stare blankly at Clay, who was pulling his arms through his coat sleeves slowly. Clay zipped himself up and turned his head, eyes latching onto George, who immediately shook out of his trance._

_"Thank you..." he said, almost in a whisper, "thank you for walking me home and thank you for lending me your coat, you really didn't have to. Also, uh, thank you for catching me?"_

_It came out like a question, but Clay smiled and nodded understandingly in response._

_"Of course. See you around, George."_

_And just like that, George was left staring at the back of the blonde's hat as he disappeared down the street._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, shut up! I totally would've won that round if you hadn't cheated!"

"I didn't cheat! Just admit it, you suck!"

George scoffed, holding back his smile, and replied, "You definitely cheated."

"I did not cheat! Sapnap, would I cheat?"

Sapnap's laughter filled George's ears, causing him to giggle himself.

"Well... I mean..." Sapnap spat out in between wheezes. "You did get accused of cheating on those speed-runs, Dream."

George lost it, slamming his desk with his fists in between hard laughs. Sapnap, who also had a screw loose, was wheezing heavily into his mic, forcing George to lower his computer volume.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Sapnap, I want to see _you_ 1v1 me." Dream responded blankly.

Sapnap's laughter died down almost immediately, sending George further into orbit. He bent over in between wheezes and held his stomach gently, which ached from laughter.

"George, oh my god," Dream exclaimed, chuckling mildly. "You're nuts."

"Deez nuts!" Sapnap cried, sending himself back into a laughing fit.

Eventually, George had finally begun to calm down, shaking his head at his idiot friends. He wore a genuine smile that spread from cheek to cheek, causing his eyes to squint upwards and gleam. On George's computer screen, Sapnap spun around in his chair laughing maniacally. His maroon hoodie fell over his torso, perfectly fitting his body, bringing out his auburn hair. Dream, as always, had his camera off, displaying his white smiley face profile picture.

Although the three had been best friends for over two years now, George and Sapnap had never seen Dream's face, yet alone knew his real name. It never bothered the two, as they had grown up calling Dream by his nickname, and neither of them really questioned it. Of course, they had asked for his real name or to see his face out of curiosity, but he had never budged. Dream from the start had always been a private, introverted person, leaving George to wonder how they became friends in the beginning. He and Sapnap were extremely loud, and sometimes, George wondered if Dream ever got annoyed.

He'd always had a thing for impressing Dream, even if it was just doing well in a video game, but George longed to be good enough for him, never understanding why. It felt reassuring to have others praising him online, but when it was Dream, it felt like winning the lottery. Rare, yet ecstatic.

"Well, I might get off for the night," Sapnap says finally, a few moments after he stopped laughing.

"Aw, is it past your bedtime, sweetheart?" Dream teased.

George could sense him smirking cockily behind the screen and rolled his eyes. Sapnap stuck up his middle finger and disconnected from the call, resulting in a short laugh from Dream and then a few seconds of silence.

"Just me and you now," George exclaimed awkwardly.

He heard Dream shuffle around and then sigh.

"Are- are you in bed?"

"Yeah, now don't get too excited, Georgie." Dream replied, voice low and tired.

George rolled his eyes once again and huffed. Dream was such a flirt, yet never got any girls. Pathetic.

"Mhm, so excited," the brunette replied, harsh sarcasm on his tongue.

Dream shuffled once more and groaned dramatically, resulting in a short laugh from George.

"What's wrong with you? You're so grumpy tonight."

"Nothing, I just can't get comfortable. It's so fucking cold in my room, I should've never moved here. If I were in Florida, I could just sleep outside in the heat. It's always scorching hot outside there, no matter the time." Dream responded.

His tone was cross and unwelcoming, creating an unsettling vibe in the call, but George continued on.

"Aw, are you sad from the speed-run jokes, wittle Dweam? It's okay, at least _I_ know you didn't cheat. Wittle Dweam would never do such a thing, isn't that right?"

"George, _shut_ _up_."

Dream's voice crackled vigorously, fire in his throat. The smug smile on George's face fell hastily as he folded his lips into a paper-thin line. The call fell silent except for shaky breathing coming from Dream's line.

"Is everything okay?" George questioned softly, resting his chin in his hands.

Silence.

"Dre-"

"I'm just going through a rough time, George. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

George watched as Dream's profile picture disappeared from discord and stared at the screen dubiously.

_Was that my fault? Did I go too far and upset him?_

Panic shot through George's veins as he rushingly grabbed his phone, opening his texts with Dream.

 **3:24 AM**  
**george:** hey i'm really really sorry if i upset you, i was just trying to have fun. are you ok?

George waited anxiously, distracting himself by scrolling through Twitter, yet there was no reply. A yawn crept up on him, signaling for him to get ready for bed. The baggy-eyed brunette trudged to the bathroom for his nightly routine, leaving his phone on the bed, which buzzed shortly after.

 **3:31 AM**  
**dream:** it's fine

Hearing the buzz, George quickly finished brushing his teeth, slapped cold water on his face, and ran out to grab his phone, reading the dull message from his friend. His eyebrows scrunched as he re-read the message over and over again.

 **3:32 AM**  
**george:** no i'm really sorry dream. is everything ok?

 **3:32 AM**  
**dream:** just feeling lonely

 **3:33 AM**  
**george:** oh. i know it's a stretch, but my place is always open and i'm here for you. let me know if you come :)

 **3:33 AM**  
**dream:** thanks but no thanks dude. i'll be fine

 **3:33 AM**  
**george:** oh ok. well, call me if you need me. goodnight :)

 **3:34 AM:**  
**dream:** gn

George sighed heavily, sinking under his gray bed sheets. He fluffed his pillow, adjusting it to his liking, and faced the cold ceiling. Thoughts clouded his mind and annoyance began to swirl in his blood.

For years, Dream and George had lived only 15 minutes away from one another, but they had never met up. Dream had made excuse after excuse in order to avoid seeing George, so eventually, he gave up. He understood Dream may not be ready for him to see his face yet, but it was still aggravating. He questioned himself often why Dream wouldn't show his face. They've been friends for years, what was the big deal?

But he never brought it up.

Exhaustion overtook the boy as the thick clouds in his mind began to fade and thin. One by one, his thoughts thinned away into the back of his mind, lingering to haunt him another day. Dark eyelashes brushed his skin as his eyelids shut slowly, erasing the world surrounding him from his vision. Each breath he took became more and more delicate as he drifted off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :) Chapter three is currently in the works, it will most likely be up within the week! Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // derealization
> 
> If you need, you can skip the beginning portion of this chapter, which contains slight mentions of derealization. Just remember that you're all real and you're all loved <3

_After the blonde was out of sight, George blinked himself out of his trance and turned to go inside. Had that just happened? Is this real? His head spun and he placed his palm flat on the door, holding his body up. He was shaking violently, unsure if it was from the cold or from the rapid pace his heart was beating._

_Finally, after pulling himself together and fumbling with his keys, George made it inside, yet did not find the satisfaction he awaited. It was warm, cozy, but it didn't feel like home. Something was missing._

_Someone was missing._

—

Golden sun rays peaked through the blinds, warming George's resting face. It was well past noon and Sapnap had texted earlier asking to stream, but the dark-haired boy had been knocked out, sucked deep into another world.

His long eyelashes fluttered open as his body eventually awoke, and the boy let out a small groan.

_The same weird-ass dream._

Lifting his arms in the air, he stretched, then flipped over to grab his phone.

3 texts from Sapnap, thousands of social media notifications, and his fitness app reminding him to run. Pretty normal.

After stretching once more, he unlocked his phone only to find his recent text conversation with Dream filling the screen. Dark eyes scanned over the words from the previous night, re-reading the messages closely, wondering where he went wrong. Soft taps echoed off of the phone as his thumbs hesitantly began to type.

 **1:42 PM**  
 **george:** good morning :) you feeling better?

 **1:42 PM**  
 **dream:** george, it's the afternoon, but yeah

Shocked at the instant reply, George huffed to himself and a smile formed on his face.

 **1:42 PM**  
 **george:** how'd you sleep?

 **1:43 PM**  
 **dream:** not that great but i'll be fine

 **1:43 PM**  
 **george:** that sucks. i keep having this dumbass dream

 **1:43 PM**  
 **dream:** what's it about?

 **1:43 PM**  
 **george:** it's too much to type and i'm lazy so remind me later and i'll call you

After pressing send, George rolled out of bed grudgingly and waddled to his closet, picking out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He slid the hoodie over his pale torso, ruffling his pre-messy hair, then stepped into the sweatpants, which warmed his goosebump covered legs. Maneuvering to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day, bits of his recent dream lured in his mind.

_Gentle jade eyes, elegant flowing blonde hair._

The same dream had been manipulating George's unconscious mind for the past three days, confusing him endlessly. He knew he wasn't gay, he couldn't be.

_Blossom lips, freckles sprinkling down his face._

But then why was it whenever he woke up, he felt butterflies clouding his stomach? Why were his cheeks flushed and hot when he first looked in the mirror? Why was there a pit of loneliness deep within, tickling his skin, teasing and taunting at his hairs?

He couldn't be gay, he's had girlfriends in the past, yet he ended it with all of them due to pure disinterest. Besides, he was more interested in his friends.

George stopped mid-brush. _Not like that though._

Collecting himself, the brown-haired boy trudged back to his room and flopped onto his unmade bed to face the ceiling. The spinning fan became fascinating as he attempted to block out the oddly detailed visuals from his dream.

_Large hands, strong enough to leave bruises with a single touch._

Not only was every repeating frame in his mind extremely detailed, but they could be clearly understood, as if the lines were rehearsed. As if the sentences spoken were real, like George himself had actually witnessed the conversation.

He groaned and tugged aggressively on his formerly combed hair, messing it up once more. It felt so real, a familiar, yet distant memory. The more and more he tried to dig into the dream, the foggier it became, along with the boy's mind. Brown eyes became clouded with exhaustion, although he had just woken up. He'd rather be _in_ the dream over being stuck, pit in his stomach, hole in his heart, marveling over it. It was all too much.

—

"I burnt my pizza. I'm still eating it though," Sapnap said, mouth filled with crusty bread and cheese.

"That's disgusting," Dream claimed, sounding overly displeased.

The gentle glow of George's computer screen reflected onto his skin in the dark room, lighting up his facial features. Leaning his elbow on his desk, the tired boy twisted little bits of his hair lightly, completely zoning out. His camera was off, saving himself the explanation of why he looked like he hadn't slept in days— it's because he hadn't. He decided that he would much rather keep himself awake as long as he could instead of getting sucked back into the world that made him question everything.

His mind had changed over the past few weeks. Instead of continuously longing to be in that alternate universe, George had forced himself to stay out of it. He knew the answer to all of his wonders, but it still didn't seem right. He couldn't be, he shouldn't be... but he was.

George despised how a _dream_ of all things was his awakening. He hated it, yet loved how safe he felt every time he fell into that boy's arms. It seemed so _real_ , like he had felt that touch before.

"George!"

The boy jolted out of his thoughts and focused back on the voice calling his name.

"What, Dream?"

"Did you not hear anything we just said?"

"Uh, no. No I didn't,"

Dream scoffed into his mic and Sapnap sighed dramatically.

"He doesn't love us enough to give us his full attention," Sapnap whimpered jokingly, forming his mouth into a pout. "He was sick and didn't talk to us for days and now he won't even turn his camera on!"

"Yeah, what's that about? Are you, like, shitting or something?"

George rolled his eyes, which strained his head. He could barely keep them open.

"No, I'm just tired,"

"Come on," Dream pleaded, extending the 'on' obnoxiously.

"Seriously, I look wrecked. You don't want to see me,"

"Oh we wanna see you, Georgie," Sapnap taunted with a smirk.

He was such an idiot, especially being the only one on camera.

"Fine. No bullying me though,"

George leaned forwards in his chair and clicked the button enabling his camera. He looked at himself in his box on the screen and cringed. His hair was spiked in all different directions, like a mad scientist's after an experiment gone wrong. The bags under his eyes were heavy, almost the same shade as his dark pupils, which were hidden slightly by his droopy eyelids. His shoulders slumped as they tried to keep his exhausted, weighted body from falling over.

As soon as he was visible, the voices of his friends quieted hesitantly. He noticed Sapnap eyeing him up and down, eyebrows scrunched and a flicker of concern consuming his eyes. Dream was silent.

"See? What did I tell you-"

"Dude, are you okay?" Sapnap interrupted, an anxious tone in his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired,"

Sapnap squinted and studied the brunette once again through the screen. George folded his lips into a thin line and ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Can I please turn it off now?" he whispered, voice barely audible.

Silence overtook the call, but it was the loudest thing George had ever heard. Sapnap sat back down in his chair, holding his chin in his hands, and an unreadable look on his face. Dream hadn't spoken a single word since George had exposed his groggy self. Uncertainty rushed through his veins and insecurities haunted his head.

_Does he think I'm disgusting? Is he grossed out? Is he mad at me? Please say something, anything._

"Well in that case, I think we should hit the hay," Sapnap said, breaking the silence.

George nodded gratefully, yet Dream stayed silent.

"Okay, well, goodnight guys. Get good rest, especially you George,"

Sapnap smiled softly at George through the screen, yet he had an unsure look planted on his face.

"Goodnight Sapnap, goodnight Dream," George replied.

Sapnap's box disappeared from the screen and George sighed, moving his cursor to leave the call, but a voice stopped him.

"What's going on, George?"

Dream was still on the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this upload took a while! I was going through some personal issues, but now uploads should continue somewhat faster. Thank you for understanding :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is INTENSE and long so get comfy :)

George's hand tightened around his mouse and he could feel his heart speed up. Panicking, he shut his camera off and stared at the screen helplessly. The last thing he needed was _Dream_ out of all people to figure him out. He couldn't lose Dream.

"...George?"

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, his nerves flaring, his heart pumping, his mind spinning uncontrollably.

"Dream, I'm okay, I don't need anymore quest-"

"You weren't sick, were you,"

George froze. The blood rushing through his veins turned a bitter cold, leading the delicate hairs on his arms to lift upwards. 

"Have you been keeping yourself awake because of that dream you had?"

_He remembered._

"N- no, I just haven't been able to sleep, and-"

"Don't lie to me, George,"

Dream's voice was a deep growl, slitting through George like a knife. The brunette shut his eyes tightly and dropped his face in his hands. It didn't make sense why everything suddenly began to fall apart, he didn't understand what he did to deserve it. Hot tears streaked past his hands and down the sides of his face, staining his freckled cheeks, and sliding down his neck. His face grew warm and his body ached, begging for some sort of rest.

"Dream, I- I don't know what's wrong with me," George whispered through shaky breaths.

His voice cracked and the tears only fell harder. His chest heaved and his head spun, so many thoughts trying to control him at once.

"Talk to me. What's going on? You've been off the map for days. The only reason I hadn't called is because I thought you were sick and I wanted to let you rest," Dream said softly, silk on his tongue, luring George in slowly.

His tone had changed completely, becoming gentle and inviting. The warmth of his voice left George longing for his friend, longing for the touch of another's skin. He hadn't felt the warmth of a person since... he couldn't even remember.

_The heat of his hands could be felt through the thick black gloves wrapping around them._

The thought struck George's mind, alarming the boy, causing more tears to fall and an increase in the loneliness consuming him. It seemed so... _real_. He longed for that touch again.

"Please, Dream. Why won't you just come over? I know you live close, you've mentioned it before," George pleaded.

His body shook as he sobbed into his hands. He was practically begging for somebody to hug him. For somebody to hold him. Not sexually, not romantically, he simply missed the feeling.

"Come on now, George. Don't do this to me again,"

"It's not fair to me! Not only do you live 15 minutes away, but I've never even seen your goddamn face!" George yelled.

Through the computer, Dream exhaled loudly.

"George-"

"I just need _someone_!"

The walls around him felt as if they were caving in, trapping him tighter and tighter in his head. The screen began to blur and the atmosphere became stiff and hot. Tears streamed down his burning cheeks and landed on the blue hoodie he's worn for days straight, turning the light blue into a dark navy.

"George, please," Dream's voice cracked as the words came out of his mouth.

At the sound of his voice, George quieted down and pulled himself together. They'd fought many times over this situation in particular in the past, yet Dream had never broke. He was the most stubborn person George had ever known, immune to admitting he was ever wrong, yet now his voice echoed with an unfamiliar sorrow, catching George off guard.

"I'm sorry, I know," The brunette whispered, wiping the tears lingering under his exhausted eyes. Never before had he experienced such pain and lonesomeness, along with straight up fatigue. He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and bent his neck to stare at the ceiling.

The two sat in silence for a while, their profile pictures sitting next to each other patiently on the screen. It was never awkward with Dream. There had been countless nights where they had simply sat on discord in a soothing silence, letting the rustles of trees and the gusts of wind interrupt every once in a while. George closed his eyes slowly and opened his mouth to speak once again.

"It's just been so hard here. You were right about the dream, by the way,"

Dream didn't reply.

"It just seems so real every single time," George continued, unable to stop the words pouring from his mouth. The satisfaction of letting it all out felt exhilarating. _Addicting_. "I'm running home in the snow looking at the ground so I don't fall, and then all of a sudden, I run into this guy and oh my god Dream, when I tell you he was gorgeous, I mean he was _gorgeous_. His _eyes,_ they were like portals to another dimension. A- and his hair was such a pretty blonde and it was wavy and he had freckles and he was so _tall._ Like, I had to bend my neck so far back to look at him. Oh, and he was strong too. He literally caught me like they do in the movies, it was so cute and then he held me for, like, a whole 10 seconds, it was amazing."

After realizing what had been said, the smile brightening George's cheeks disappeared faintly, leaving the boy staring at his screen wordless.

_Did I really just say all of that?_

George's throat tightened as he tried to breathe, gentle breaths turning into straining wheezes. He lifted his hands to his hair and tugged as hard as he could, punishing himself, trying to get ahold of whatever had gotten into him.

"George, hey, hey, I'm right here," Dream soothed, the green ring around his profile picture gleaming lightly.

"D- Dream, I can't breathe," George forced through his tight throat, straining the words one by one. "It just all came out, and-"

"Hey," Dream interrupted. "George, whatever you need to tell me or get off your chest, I won't ever judge you for. I promise,"

The sincerity in the voice talking through the screen frightened George, although it was never the intent. A bang echoed throughout the room as he slammed his clammy palms down on his desk, head spiraling and vision blurry. He laid his head down on the wood and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the burning sensation teasing his eyelids.

"George-"

"I'm not _gay_ , Dream! If that's what you wanted to know! It was just a stupid fucking dream!"

"I- what? George, I was just referring to your dream, I wasn't implying anything about your sexuality, I-"

"Then why are you being so weird?! Why did you go all soft? Are you trying to pity me or something, because it's not working! I'm not gay, okay? Just forget about it!"

Fire cracked on the edge of George's tongue, a rage infusing through his veins he had never experienced before. His hands, now balled into clenched fists, shook violently as the heat in his cheeks rose. Infuriated was an understatement.

"George, I'm just trying to help you," Dream exclaimed, the gentleness in his tone gone and a new firmness in its place.

George felt as if smoke were escaping from his ears. His eyes stung, yet he was unable to cry.

"I am not gay! Just because I have a stupid dream about a guy doesn't mean I'm gay!" He screamed at the screen, eyes lasering Dream's profile picture.

"George, I never said you were fucking gay! Just shut the hell up and listen to me!" Dream _erupted,_ causing George to jump in his seat.

George's breath hitched. Dream's breathing could be heard through the computer, hot and heavy. George had heard his friend yell at games before and occasionally at Sapnap jokingly, but he had _never_ heard Dream genuinely upset. Now, he was hearing it as it was aimed towards him. 

"You wanna know something, George? Maybe I was trying to help you, because I know a thing or two! I was never assuming shit about you, I was just trying to help you through whatever you're going through, because guess what? I went through the same thing! I _know_ what it's like to sit for a countless amount of hours questioning yourself and _hating_ yourself endlessly, wishing you were dead! I _know_ what it's like to feel fucking insane! I never assumed shit, George! I'm just trying to help you out because I know how hard it is, and this is what I get in return?! Fuck you!"

Anger flashed in George's eyes as he rose from his chair and screamed, "Oh, so _that's_ why you've been a little bitch recently? Because you're sad? Just because you're going through stuff doesn't give you the right to throw away the people trying to help!"

"Says _you_! I'm over here trying to help you and you keep pushing me away!"

Dream was using his entire chest to screamat George, glass shards and daggers shooting out of his throat, but the brunette was too deep in his own rage to be phased. Dream had always been gentle with the boy, as he knew he was sensitive to loud and sudden noises, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

"I don't need your help, Dream! Besides, you shut me out first!" He yelled, thrusting his arms in an aggressive shrugging motion.

His head boiled and he felt as if it were going to explode off of his neck.

"George, do you want to know why I shut you out? Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice actually. Weeks after it happened!"

Dream sighed heavily and hesitated momentarily before saying, "It's because I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want to lose my best friend,"

His voice had lowered, becoming timid and low as he spoke. The sudden change struck George, causing him to scrunch his face in confusion.

"What?" he asked annoyed, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Why would you lose me? Dream, what the hell are you even talking abou-"

"I'm gay!"

Eyes wide, brain frozen, George stared at his screen in disbelief. An instant wave of sorrow flushed through his body and streams of salted tears flowed down his cheeks, staining his hoodie once more. His heart had dropped in his heaving chest, weighing his body down back into his chair.

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself.

Dream stayed silent on the other side of the call.

"I- Dream, I had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't, George. The last time you genuinely asked if I was okay was that one night weeks ago! When's the last time you texted me? Checked in on me? You're so focused on your damn self and this dumbass dream! If I had known you were lying about being sick, I would've been there for you, but you shut me out!"

Quiet breaths turned into sobs as George buried his head in his hands, hiding his tears as if Dream were actually there. Guilt poured down his cheeks and rushed through is blood intensely.

"You want to know why I was struggling that one night? Huh, George? I thought if you found out, you'd hate me and ghost me forever. I kept pushing it away and making myself more and more miserable, but then I realized nothing can hide the fact that I'm gay. Always have been, always will be, and I've come to accept it. I never once assumed it about you, George. It's me..." Dream trailed off quietly, losing the solidity in his voice, "It's me,"

George lifted his head up and looked at Dream's profile picture on the screen with heavy eyes. He felt as if he were sinking, drowning, reaching for the surface, even though he was safe on land.

"Look," Dream started once again, significantly softer, "I'm not saying you can't have your own problems, I'm not saying you're not allowed to focus on yourself, but it'd be nice if you focused on your friends a little as well. I just..."

His voice became small, turning into a whisper, barely audible to George, who was listening intently with his whole heart. He had never loved another friend more than he loved Dream. Hurting him was the last thing George ever wanted to do, yet here he was, sick to his stomach, hating himself with every bone in his body.

"I just really needed you, George. I'm sorry," Dream continued, his voice shaky and fragile.

"No, Dream, you have nothing to apologize for, I..." George's lips quivered as he spoke, his heart shredding in his chest. "I'm so sorry. For everything, Dream, I'm so sorry. I- I'm so proud of you,"

No response.

"Have you- Am I- Who have you, you know, told?" George asked shyly, slowly looking up at Dream's profile picture.

"No one," Dream whispered, faintly. "Just you,"

"Oh,"

The two sat in another long silence for what felt like forever, until a rustling noise caught George's attention, following with Dream saying, "Well, I'm tired and so are you, so let's go to bed. Goodnight, George,"

George placed his head back in between his arms on the cold desk. He would do anything to go back in time and fix it all, he would do anything to be able to tell Dream it was all going to be okay and have him _believe_ him. Tears burned in his aching eyes, but they were too tired to fall. He would do anything to tell Dream the same exact thing he had just admitted to him, but he was scared. Petrified, to be exact. The thought alone of losing Dream caused a sickness to swirl in George's stomach, leading the boy to blurt, "Dream, I'd never leave you,"

"...what?"

"What you said. I'd never leave you, Dream. You're my best friend,"

"Oh... Thanks, George. You're my best friend too,"

Dream sounded exhausted and deflated, yet George didn't want to let him go. He couldn't.

"Can we... can we stay up and talk? I missed you and-"

"Of course," his friend replied softly, a familiar happiness in his voice. "I missed you too,"

A smile could be heard through his voice as he spoke, relieving George's nerves, causing the boy to relax his clenched jaw and stiff shoulders. He smiled softly and clicked the button enabling his camera.

"Hi," he said into the screen, a stupid smile filling his face.

Dream chuckled in his mic and sighed dramatically.

"Hi, George,"

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

He felt like a little kid at a sleepover.

Dream laughed wholeheartedly and replied, "Well, I actually am interested in this dream of yours if that's okay. I won't assume anything, I promise,"

George rolled his eyes at the lame joke and smiled.

"Fine,"

"Wait, don't start yet. Let me get comfortable,"

Sounds of ruffling sheets echoed from the computer, making George smile softly, a comforting warmth buzzing in his body.

"Alright, I'm ready now,"

George's smile only grew at the sound of his friends cheery voice, yet he rolled his eyes jokingly. Dream giggled through the call at his friend, an audible smile on his face. After some playful bickering and laughing, George contained himself and began to speak from the beginning. 


End file.
